dalekwindmillfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft mod reviews
Minecraft Mod Reviews is an ongoing series on dalekwindmill starring Dylan (dalekwindmill), Cecil (RadioThax) & on occasion Thom (DW Thom). As the title of the series suggests, it is a series in which the three main characters review & talk about various mods. The series mostly takes place inside a scientific facility known as the DW Testing lab (DW lab for short). THE LAB DW Testing Lab is a large, underground facility in which new found mods are reviewed, tested and criticised. It has an interesting layout, the main entrance leads down towards a lobby room, where a large mechanical door opens into a large corridor. Towards the center of the corridor comes two off-routes, one left and one right. Both paths lead to a stairwell that head downwards to some specified rooms. The main corridor ends with two iron doors of which lead to a ladder shaft. Going down, the ladder leads to a gigantic warehouse split into two parts used for storage. To read about the site in more detail, please click here. MODS On the series, no mods will be permanently on the map until later on in the series (to Thom's dismay). However, each episode, excluding episode 1 & 5 so-far, will include at least one mod, whether it be tools, blocks, mobs, explosives, vehicles or more, eventually it's bound to be reviewed. CHARACTERS DYLAN Dylan is the head scientist & Owner of the laboratory and is in charge of all operations. Dylan, on most occasions, chooses the mods that are reviewed. He started off as the stricter, more in-charge of the three, but as the series progresses, he has become more of a leader and guide to the others, showing them & the audience how the mods work. Outside of the series, Dylan is the one responsible for editing the episodes, he also built the entirety of DW Labs completely by hand! A real life fact: Dylan constructed the whole DW Lab on his own in about two weeks by hand, without the assistance of tools such as WorldEdit & MCEdit. In creative, the process was quite simple and didn't take too long. He says "It was a nice two weeks, except for blocking of the ******* water that kept pouring in when i was trying to build the first part of the corridor, at about where Thom's office is. The storage room was the last original part to build, i have put so much care and attention into everything in the base, some of it may never be noticed! I'm particularly proud of the storage room as the chests are all full of unique, funny items that reference mods, other series on our channels, a dimension theory that will be appearing in a few other series soon, our sense of humor and more! I don't plan to stop here, the base will probably be expanded in the future (as it was, the refurbishment was done about a year after the build's initial completion, this too was also done completely by hand by Dylan.) Who knows what crazy sh*t will happen!" For more on his in-series character, click here. CECIL Cecil Thax is the Chief Observer at DW Labs, or in English, the Head of Security. (Why his job title is Chief Observer is unknown, maybe 2015 Dylan thought it had a good sound to it,). Cecil mainly keeps an eye on all staff activity, all the company stocks, supply rates, attendance etc. For more on his in-series character, click here. Outside the series, Cecil was 2nd choice for series co-star. As of episode 6, it was decided that Cecil would replace Thom as Co-star due to both Thom's unreliability to record and Dylan's general change in opinion. He is by-far the funnier of the three, but the least child friendly. Any episodes with him are guaranteed to have comedy value. THOM Thom started out as a brand new employee at DW Labs. He acted symbolically as a viewer, being introduced to the lab in episode 1 and featuring in the first mod review in episode 2. He quickly ranked up and became 2nd in Command within a few weeks of working there. After a prolonged absence he was demoted to Head of Research & Resources. For more on his character, click here. Out of the series, it was intended that Thom be the co-star throughout the entirety of the series. However, Thom has never been the most reliable when it comes to making youtube videos. OTHER CHARACTERS. The series has many other characters involved. Most of them are villagers/testificates. These NPC characters' robe colours describe their job/function/area of expertise. More on this further down. Listed below are most secondary & Background characters: SECONDARY * Mr. Mortimer; Mr. Mortimer is Dylan's assistant & receptionist, but he has many other jobs including being 3rd in command of the whole facility. He has his own miniature office built into Dylan's that contains a computer where most of his work is done. For more information on the character click here. Out of Series, Mr. Mortimer is the only NPC to wear a black apron, though Shahel did until episode 7. He is named after comedian Bob Mortimer. His first name has not yet been revealed. * Dr. Dolittle; Dr. Dolittle was introduced in episode 5, he was hired when Dylan realized there was no actual doctor of health working on site. DoLittle is the head of the health department and is also the main Doctor/Surgeon of the facility. Read more about him by clicking here or his name. BACKGROUND CHARACTERS: Terrace the Engineer Mr. Vader Mr. Buff Shahel David B Mr. Whop Mr_Boss There are many more who have yet to appear on camera. TESTIFICATE ROBE COLOUR MEANINGS Listed below are the testificate robe colours & their meaning: * Black Apron: High ranking staff, Assistant, * White Apron: Head of their section, * White: Scientist, Doctor, Commander, * Brown: General Worker, * Purple: Specialized Worker, * Green: Visitor, new employee, nitwit, THE STORY You have probably noticed that many character profiles & Description have had an "Out of the Series" section. This is because the series itself is part of a big story & lore. Most of the description above detail upon the characters personalities in the story. So-far the majority of the main story-line has been scripted but unrevealed. An un-scripted part of the story was the episode 2 explosion, which lead onto the repair work. Dylan thinks that this little sub-story of the nuclear waste & the following repairs fits nicely however. More information on this section soon. TRIVIA * Episodes 1, 5 and 8 featured no "mods". * The heads inside Dylan's office randomly switch in between most episodes. * Both episodes 3 and 4 took place during the repair works on the lab after the explosions from episode 2 created a radiation leak. By episode 5, the leak was fixed & all employee's minus Thom back. * The long, 6 month break between episodes 2 & 3 was blamed on the radiation leak, though it was really due to the DW crew's laziness. * The link to the series playlist can be found here, * The series is a reference and spin-off of the Yogscast's series "YogLabs", which is even acknowledged all over the lab. Dylan considers it as the "Chinese Knock-off" version.